Actuating devices of the generic type, as are known, for example, from DE 195 21 159 A1 or DE 692 18 360 T2, comprise a handbrake lever which is mounted pivotably in a bearing mount and, in order to actuate the parking brake of the motor vehicle, is pivoted from a (low) rest position into a (high) brake application position in which the handbrake lever can be fixed by means of a fixing device comprising a locking segment and a pawl which is moveable via an actuating rod.
In the case of devices of this type, the handbrake lever serving to apply the handbrake is typically fitted in the region of the center console where it has a not inconsiderable extent in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. However, in modern vehicles, such as, for example vans, it is increasingly endeavored to use the space even between the vehicle seats as far as the center console, with the intention possibly even being to permit this region to be walked on.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an actuating device for a parking brake of a motor vehicle, which actuating device, while being highly convenient to operate, requires less space, in particular in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.